


apart

by 221BFakerStreet



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cults, Eden's Gate, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, John Seed is so terribly broken, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Masochism, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, No Sex, Pain, Painplay, Sadism, Torture, and so is Rook, but i think they definitely do the sex later, i just didn't write that part lol, kind of?, the magic word, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BFakerStreet/pseuds/221BFakerStreet
Summary: He took her apart in small pieces, carved inch by delicate inch from her skin.In order to atone,John had said,one must give of themselves. She had never before imagined such a literal meaning to that turn of phrase. Never imagined she wouldlikeit.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	apart

He took her apart in small pieces, carved inch by delicate inch from her skin. _In order to atone_ , John had said, _one must give of themselves_. She had never before imagined such a literal meaning to that turn of phrase. Never imagined she would _like_ it.

He reached inside her like a lover would, or like she was an open wound- cut away and extracted the infection that had been tainting her. At first, she fought. She would think of Sharky, of Adelaide, of Nick and Kim Rye and their child, yet unborn. For a _while_ she thought of them, until she _didn't_. Until it burned her with the wanting of it. Her blood ran slick and warm and wet down her sides in calm little streams, and the faces faded one by one, too bright and happy despite everything in a way that stuck her far deeper than even a knife wielded by John Seed could manage.

In the thick of it now, she remembers John's story, how the Duncans had tortured him until they pulled the sacred word from his throat like a branding iron, and set the world ablaze, unknowing. The damage- the _damage_. Her heart _aches_ , a broken beating mess of a thing, caught wrong in her chest. But she supposes it always _had_ been. And she begins to see, bit by bloody bit, that pain is relative.

She whispers it in the moments when John has stepped just out of her sight- she is drained, you see, a beautiful husk of a thing, adorned with the knowledge of her own inner machinations- and he turns back to her holding a hunting knife, the look on his face still placid and patient.

“What was that, darling?” And even now she finds him relentlessly charming. In his element, stripped of all veneer, all pretense-

She thinks she is maybe even as beautiful as him, now.

“Yes,” she says, a rough, raw bark of pain, and his eyes. light. _up_.

The knife clatters to the floor as he lurches forward to grab her upper arms, his gaze lighting briefly down the swell of her breasts to the offering of cuts and welts on her belly, but she doesn't think her _form_ is what he’s looking at so much as her _soul_.

“Say… Say it _again_.” He swallows deep in-between his words. His fingers grip lightly now, caressing. He mouths the word 'please', she thinks, a man praying for a miracle that might save them both, if they're lucky. From what, she's still not sure.

Her skin is numb, and she is floating above the pain, somewhere transcendent but alive with the creak and moan of new growth.

“Yes,” she says, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little bit that I managed to write one evening in-between school assignments, work, and health issues.
> 
> I really liked the idea that Rook just viscerally understands John's need for pain, and that they both see it as something transformative and beautiful. I also really like the idea of Rook as a person who is just trying to do the right thing even though they're never solidly sure what that is, because life is complicated that way. So I think my Rook just genuinely likes John, even though he's a dramatic bitch. LMAO. Ok, I'm done now thank you for attending my TED Talk.


End file.
